


The Siren's Voice

by Remix_Sakura



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Pirates, Tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remix_Sakura/pseuds/Remix_Sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The infamous rival pirate captains of Limsa Lominsa come to a a very special sort of "agreement."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Siren's Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentione’s, everybody! For the occasion, I decided to finish up my first smut piece (since that terrible yaoi I wrote in college) starring our favorite tsundere pirates.
> 
> Here's a recap of their 2014 Valentione's shenanigans: http://ffxiv.gamerescape.com/wiki/Love_Is_a_Battleground  
> TL;DR: “It’s not like I had these chocolates made for you because I like you or anything… b-baka!”
> 
> I have really grown to love these two. Please someone do some fanart of them, I will give you all my lunch money.
> 
> Warnings: IT’S SMUT, PEOPLE. PRON. DOIN’ IT. IN GRAPHIC DETAIL. TOTALLY NSFW AND 18+. YOU’VE BEEN WARNED.

Walking along the shadow-darkened piers of the lower decks, Rhoswen glanced over her shoulder for the hundredth time that night,  trying to maintain a casual and not-at-all-nervous gait. Not many were about at this hour of the night, but she couldn’t take any risks.  

Upon reaching the dock that anchored the _Misery_ , she folded her arms and sighed deeply. _Do I really want to do this... There's still time to back out..._

The decision was made for her when Carvallain materialized above her, leaning over on the railing of the deck. 

“Rhoswen, my dear. So I trust you are amenable to a negotiation after all?" 

“ _Negotiation?_ ” She scoffed, and pointed an accusatory finger. "Ye bastards sniped our Imperial catch. _Again!_ " 

“Would you not be so godsdamned _loud,_ woman?!” He scolded under his breath. “Just get up here, would you." 

She huffed and grabbed on to the knotted rope which tied the ship to the pier, climbing up in only a few deft leaps. She made no effort to make a quiet landing when her boots hit the deck. 

Carvallain rolled his eyes. _This is surely going to be an interesting evening, if nothing else_ , he mused. 

“So, what’s this business about your crew not being able to hold on to a catch?”  

Rhoswen resumed her angry finger pointing. “Ye cowardly swine! Only pouncin’ on a catch once some’n else has worn it down for ye? Can’t handle doin’ your _own_  bloody scoutin’?" 

Carvallain inclined his head slightly, and smirked somewhat mockingly. Even in the scarce light, he thought she looked especially ravishing tonight. 

It was mere moments into their parley, and Rhoswen already felt that Carvallain had gotten on her last nerve. He was such a smooth talker, that it was just… _infuriating_. Who did he think he was, trying to charm her with that arrogant smile? 

“Ain’t gonna be no bloody negotatin’. Ye’ll _agree_ to stay out of our way or I’ll see to it yer privateerin’ license is pulled out from under ye." 

They exchanged petty threats and biting accusations back and forth for some time. Each of them was the type to try and keep the upper hand, and neither was the type to back down. It was much more of a verbal duel than any sort of negotiation. 

_Gods, what is it about her?,_ Carvallain wondered. She was so passionate, so fierce, when she spoke. And she had the _sexiest_ habit of biting her bottom lip when she was frustrated. He'd never seen a woman as spirited as her. Insults be damned, watching her give him a thorough tongue-lashing was absolutely thrilling. 

_Gods, what is it about him?,_ Rhoswen seethed. She hated when he made her raise her temper, but she just _loved_  getting him angry in retribution. That’s what she needed  –  to get under his skin. Let him know that she was in control. To have him wrapped around her finger, bent to her will. 

Sensing that this farce of a negotiation was only going to continue in this manner until both of them were out of breath, Carvallain sighed and made a gesture of resignation. “Alright, alright, you’ve worn me down, siren. I’ll give in to your territorial claims, absurd and extralegal as they may be. We’ll stay out of each other’s way, and no more blows nor bullets need be exchanged between our crews." 

For a moment, Rhoswen was stunned into silence. She hadn’t really believed that the verbal clobbering would actually _work_ to perusade him. She’d just wanted to show him that she’d stand her ground, that she wasn’t one he wanted to mess with. But if he would give it, sure, she would take it. 

“Hmph. Good, then. Ye’d do well to stay as far th’hell away from the Sirens as bloody possible from now on." 

Carvallain nodded, and tried to keep a straight face as he carefully considered his next words. “However, I do have... just one condition." 

Rhoswen looked positively indignant that her victory wouldn’t be so easily won after all. “Oh? And that is?" 

Unable to keep his face straight after all, a soft grin spread across his face. “That you accompany me somewhere, out on the ocean." 

She drew her head back in disbelief. _Accompany him? What value could that possibly have to him?_

"Is that a no, then?" 

“Ugh, bloody hells…” She made a motion as if punching the floor. “Fine, if that’s yer demand, I’ll play along with yer little _excursion_ , if that’s all it is. But I ain’t helpin’ you sail." 

* * *

Rhoswen leaned over the bow as they approached what seemed to be a small cove, perhaps a dozen yalms wide, on what must have been the Lower La Noscean coast. The water was dotted with small, yet lush, islands and rock formations, that Carvallain had managed not to screw up sailing them around. She had to admit, it was a rather lovely spot — and cursed herself for not discovering it first. It must have been well past midnight, with the stars as bright as they were. The air was warm, and not too heavy. It’d have been a lovely night out at sea, if she hadn’t landed herself such unpleasant company. 

She strutted over to the single mast aboard the small vessel on which Carvallain had sailed them out. He seemed to be struggling nicely to pull down the sails unassisted. 

“So what's this all about, then?" 

When he’d finally completed his work, Carvallain let out a heavy sigh of fatigue, grumbling something about having to do a lackey’s work. Regaining his composure, he turned to face her, removed his hat, and smiled. “It’s just that… well, I've always wanted to come here with a beautiful woman." 

Gods, she should have known he’d try and pull some philandering scheme on her. 

“Oh _hells_ no, ye ain't gonna to get me to reverse th’agreement with bloody flattery.” She crossed her arms in distaste, which also had the side effect of lifting her breasts up into lovely round shapes. "Did ye bring me here just to try'n 'ave yer way with me? As if ye didn’t know just what the Sirens _do_ t’men who try’n touch ‘em without their consent?" 

Carvallain laughed softly, with hint of sarcasm. “Really now, Rhoswen. You mean you don’t think of me as a perfect gentleman?" 

Her expression was one of utter disgust. “Ye bloody elf bastard! Yer nothin’ but a trumped-up gentleman wanna-be. With yer… pointy ears and poofy sleeves and yer fancy words and all. If ye think yer even half as noble as a knight of Ishgard, ye got another thing comin'. Hells, yer nothin’ but a lowlife scumbag pirate.” Her gaze hardened. “No different’n me." 

Carvallain suddenly thought back to that day on the Cartenau Flats. There were many, many things he’d never forget about that day; but the greatest of them would always be the way that he had, somewhat forcefully, saved Rhoswen from getting herself killed over some foolhardy retaliation. Perhaps he’d had no business preventing the extermination of his rival, yet… in that chaotic moment, he hadn’t been able to bear the thought of never seeing her again. Or even of seeing her hurt. It had to have meant _something_. 

She’d never had the decency to thank him, and she’d refused to hear a word about the incident ever since. Yet, he always remembered how, for moons after that, he hadn’t received so much as a bitter glance from her, or any of her crew, much less any threatening words. It was as much of an admission of gratitude as he might ever hope to get. For her to put aside her contempt for him, even temporarily... it had to have meant _something_ as well. 

Carvallain shrugged, and made that _stupid_ pose he did, holding one elbow and turning up his other hand. "You speak the truth. I am but a rough and dirty scalawag, just like you." 

He paused before speaking again. 

"...That's the kind of man you prefer, isn't it?" 

The look of stunned shock on her face was simply _priceless_. 

"… _What_... did you just say?" 

Slowly, almost inaudibly, Carvallain took a step closer to Rhoswen. 

“You don't want a soft man, with some false noble manners. Who treats you like a delicate flower." 

He took another step. She kept her indignant glare, but made no move to stop him, or even to move away.  

"You want a man who respects you, knows you for who you are. A hardened pirate bitch.” He smiled salaciously, and yet almost…warmly. “And wants you all the more for it. Who wouldn’t change a thing about you.” 

Rhoswen suddenly thought back to that day on the Cartenau Flats. Where out of the blue, he’d decided to be some kind of chocobo-riding casanova, and literally sweep her off her feet, rather than allowing her to serve the Garlean curs the revenge they so sorely deserved. She’d always figured she’d have been just fine, and that she never needed his intervention in the first place. But, what if by chance… she wouldn’t have survived that moment? What if he truly _had_ saved her life? 

She hated the way it made her feel, to this day. How much she wanted to know _why_ he would do such a thing in the first place. Why he hadn’t just let her die if he despised her so much. How she truly _had_ wanted to thank him in some way, no matter what his reason really was. How ever since then, she looked at him differently; not as the caricatured figure of everything she disliked, but as a person, as a man, who maybe wasn’t really as horrible as she always thought he was. A man who felt that there was something in her worth saving. 

Snapping back into the present, she realized that in her moments of reverie, all the arrogance, the sarcasm, had gone from her. It had been replaced by… some kind of _fondness_. What was this nonsense? Was he… actually _serious_ about this absurd romantic charade? Worse yet… was it actually having an effect on her? 

For all his presumptuous posturing about what kind of man she wanted… he _was_  on to something _._

Carvallain had continued his slow steps towards her. His gaze had grown so intense, that it no longer left any doubt as to the seriousness of his words. 

“A man who just _loves_ how fierce you are… and will make love to you just as fiercely.” 

Rhoswen was, greatly to her surprise, stunned absolutely silent. This wanton, indecent pig of a man actually had the stones to try and tell her what _she_ wanted? It was downright  _offensive_. It was positively  _infuriating_. She ought to be shanking the bastard where he stood. But... she realized that, at his words, her breath had quickened. Her heart was racing, and she had the strangest feeling growing in her chest. And still, she was positively frozen in place. 

Carvallain was closer to her than ever now. His voice had dropped to a slow, smoldering whisper. "Grab you, and strip you, and fuck you…” She could even feel the light touch of his breath on her face. ”Ravage you, and make you _scream_ until you just can't scream any more..." 

He grinned the most maddening grin. "That's what you want, isn't it?" 

Something _strange_ was happening to Rhoswen. She could no longer keep up any expression of anger. His body was so close to hers that the space between them couldn’t have fit a sheet of parchment  – and still, she couldn’t back away. Worse yet, he had backed her into to a leather-covered chest, on which he placed his hands so that they brushed at her hips. Her whole body was as tense as the ropes on a sail. Her heart was hammering in her chest, and they were so close now, she was sure he could have heard it. Even felt it. But she _just_ couldn’t bring herself to move. Nor to reach for a weapon. Damnit… what was this _madness_ coming over her? 

With no way of hiding the butterflies in her stomach any longer, she had to swallow and breathe deeply before speaking again. “What… what makes ye figure all that?" 

The grin that crossed his face was the most exasperating she’d seen yet. 

"I know, because here we are... and you haven't put a knife to my throat yet." 

She glared at him with all the willpower she could muster, nervously biting at her bottom lip. There was a painfully long, painfully tense moment, as she considered her next move.  

The standoff was broken when Rhoswen grabbed Carvallain tightly by the hair, and forcefully, swiftly, pulled his mouth to hers. 

She kissed him with such demanding intensity that he found himself gasping for breath. Then, after pulling away for air, hastily returned his lips to hers. It was mere moments later that she shoved her tongue into his mouth, undulating it around his. Then began the soft biting of lips, of chins, ears, and necks. The insistent grabbing of shoulders and hair. The caressing hands down the chests and along the spines. 

Rhoswen had no idea what had come over her. It was like she’d been taken by some kind of insanity, some fever, that made her body _ache_ to be touched. That lit some kind of fire inside her that only he could quench. 

Without losing a moment, she began to tug at his shirt, unlacing it, yanking at it demandingly when it wouldn’t come off, running both her hands along the muscles of his chest. Whispering to him while barely taking her mouth off his. 

"I thought ye said ye were going to strip me _,_ ye lazy bum. _"_

He silenced her for the next few moments with another forceful kiss.  _"_ You have no patience, woman. I'm getting to it." 

Carvallain hastened to unlace and pull up her shirt, and the brassiere underneath, carelessly tossing them to the deck. Only after that did he make the effort to remove his own. He gently pushed her into a sitting position on top of the leather-wrapped chest, so that he could more easily remove her boots as well – then once again closed the distance between their bodies. Gods, there she was before him, wearing nothing but those tiny little shorts, which in any case left little to the imagination. In truth, not in a dream, as it had been every other time he’d seen her like this. Better yet, she’d _insisted_ he strip her. He realized that his fingers, gently floating across her skin, were trembling. With … excitement? Nervousness? Disbelief that this was really happening? 

But he couldn’t let that slow him down. Not with her breasts right there, looking even lovelier than he’d imagined. He trailed down her chest with light kisses, then began to swirl his tongue around one deliciously perky nipple, while circling his thumb around the other in a synchronized rhythm. Her eyes were closed, her head leaning back, letting out small noises of pleasure, grabbing at his hair with both hands. His cock began to throb and rise, chafing against his trousers, growing harder with each moment. 

His mouth, his hands, they made Rhoswen feel so wonderful, and yet so…  _exposed._  It was certainly not the first time she’d gotten busy on a ship’s deck, but this time… it was with him. _Him_ , of all people! She’d never live this down, now that he’d seen her tits. And touched them, and… more than that. And she was letting him. _Encouraging_ him. And worst yet… absolutely reveling in it. But how could it be? Maybe it was the way he was simply _worshippin_ g her, like the queen she was. Slowly savoring every inch of her, taking his time to please her. Not like the other hit-and-run scoundrels she’d gotten so tired of, good for nothing but relieving the tension for a while. Somehow, it was this lousy prick Carvallain who’d be the one to make her feel truly  _desired_. Yes, this _was_ the kind of man she wanted. The kind she _deserved_. 

Gasping and slowly half-opening her eyes, Rhoswen inclined her head downward, and tugged at the waistband of her shorts. “Ye ain’t done yet, are ye?" 

Yes, yes, that was the next logical step, Carvallain knew. But it had him feeling so surreal, at long last, to see her, to feel her, like this, that nothing seemed logical anymore. But dream or not, nothing would stop him from giving her what she wanted. He slowly unlaced the front of the tiny little shorts, pulled them and whatever was underneath down her legs, and tossed them who knows where. Now he could truly see _all_ of her, and could not manage to decide which part he liked best. So he simply caressed her all over, reveling in every delicious inch of her soft, tanned skin, kissing every part his mouth could reach. 

His hands found something new to touch; her long legs, her perfectly curved thighs, and that tight little ass waiting for him at the top. He simply couldn’t help himself, but neither had he any reason to – he inhaled sharply through his teeth and gave it a hard smack which rang through the night air. Even louder than that was the long, sharp cry of pleasure she let out in response. He just _knew_ she would like that. Spurred onward, he gave her ass a few hard squeezes before smacking it yet again – this time, making her body writhe and her hips buck forward. It was absolutely thrilling to watch her delight in every teasing touch, every biting kiss. His trousers had become uncomfortably tight as blood hastened to his cock. And he hadn’t even yet reached the grand prize. 

With their bodies still pressed tightly together, he extended his index finger and gently, running it along every bit of skin along the way, slid it inside her. And once inside, slid it around some more. He let out a moan barely stifled by a bitten lip. Already, she felt as wet as the open ocean in a rainstorm. And her clit had stiffened, making it quite easy to find and run his finger around. 

“Ah, that's where the spot is then." 

Rhoswen groaned and panted, clutching on to his shoulders. "What, ye want a fuckin’ medal for findin' the buried treasure?" 

He chuckled softly as he gently circled his thumb around the sensitive spot _. She_ was truly the treasure he sought, but he wasn't about to go ruin the moment with some sweet words. 

She leaned back on top of the chest, taking her time to enjoy just how wonderful his fingers felt. Her cries of pleasure were growing steadier, and louder. Gods, now he had her moaning like some dockside harlot. All out of sheer ecstasy, but… still, perhaps it was time for her to gain the upper hand again. With an effort to pull away from that delightful touch, she sat up and tugged at his trousers, fumbling with the laces at the front. When he realized what she wanted, he was only too happy to assist. Grabbing him by the hair again, she pulled him into another hard, greedy kiss while she wrapped her fingers around his fully erect cock. 

Rhoswen made the most salacious grin, gazing between his legs with her bottom lip bit in her teeth, practically licking her lips in anticipation. “Seems I’ve got ye hard as a mast." 

Carvallain was quite pleased with the vigorous way she stroked him, thumb moving over the head to rub the small drops of precum all along the shaft. He panted and moaned while he ran one hand all along the length of her back. "Well, isn't it our great luck that a hard cock and a wet cunt go so well together. As if they were designed by the gods for one specific purpose." 

Her eyebrows narrowed, and she stroked him more vigorously in reply. "Shut it, you, I ain’t havin’ none of yer snark." 

With a hard yank that still somehow sent a jolt of pleasure through him, she pulled the tip of his cock between her legs, and with maddening delicateness, ran it gently around the outside. He gasped and moaned and clutched her hips in his fingers. It felt _far_ too good. It was driving him absolutely _insane_. Which was precisely what she wanted. She stroked one long ear and whispered to him, softly, smolderingly. 

"I want to hear you say it." 

Carvallain felt heated, dazed, and electrified all at once. His breath was heavy, and his legs felt weak. His cock twitched in her hand as even more blood rushed into it. He struggled to form the words, or really any words at all. But he managed to look at her, straight in the eyes, and say it. 

“Rhoswen, you're wonderful… and you’re beautiful…” He let out a shuddering gasp. “...And _godsdamnit_ do I want my cock inside of you." 

She felt a blush overtake her cheeks — one that was different from the heated flush she'd been feeling before. What was that... first bit all about? He’d always hated her dirty Siren guts, but now… he thought she was _wonderful_? But there was no time to think on that now. She wanted him, needed him, just as much as much as he did her. Slowly, she pulled him toward her and guided his cock inside of her. 

She gasped and held still when she felt her cunt wrap tightly around him, back arching as a sharp cry escaped her lips. She’d wanted to go at him hard and fast, but… no, it felt too good. She had to move slowly now, savoring each small moment at a time. Otherwise, she’d finish before they even truly got started. 

There he was, fully naked before her, staring at her with eyes like smoking embers. Toned, firm, dark, and still _infuriatingly_ handsome. His hips rolling slowly in and out of her like gentle waves. And that face – eyes shut tight and mouth gasping open, then grimacing with a poorly suppressed cry of pleasure. He wanted her so badly, it seemed to _hurt_ him to go so slowly. She had always wanted to see him like this. Completely, utterly under her control. 

Rhoswen lifted her legs to bend and wrap them around Carvallain's waist, then, every so carefully, sped up the movement of her hips. He let out a long, breathy moan, and wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her up. His hand was laced in her hair, pulling gently, then a little less gently. The other hand ran nails down her back, then dug into her hips. His mouth biting and licking at her neck and ear. She felt dizzy, like she was floating, or maybe like she was falling. He sped up the movement of his hips to match hers, then, unable to hold back, began to move even faster. Deeper inside he went, over and over, hitting the spot right where it would drive her absolutely mad. 

_Gods almighty_. This was what Carvallain had dreamed about, so many, many times. Most of them with his hand gripped tightly around his cock — but not as tightly as she held it inside of her now. It was so much _better_ than he’d ever dreamed. So warm, so wet, so tight. And those _screams_. Ringing and vibrating through the open air of the night. Those screams were driving him absolutely _insane_ with lust. He had to give her _more_. Go deeper. Harder. Make her screams _louder._

Once again, he struggled to form words. "Do you sing for me, siren?" 

She bit at his shoulder and moaned sharply. "Maybe's I like having ye under my spell." 

The smiles they made then were the most mischevious they’d ever exchanged. 

More, and more, and more they gave each other. Pulling, biting, scratching, thrusting, again, and again, and again. Carvallain could barely stand the pleasure any more. Every movement sent thunderbolts through his body, and every one threatened to make him burst. But no... he couldn’t, just yet. He had to bring her over the edge first. 

He grabbed Rhoswen's ankles and quickly put them to rest on top of his shoulders. Now he was inside her deeper than ever. He changed his pace, sliding out slowly, and thrusting back in hard. Over, and over, and over, making her scream out even louder, whimpering in pleasure at how wonderful it felt to fuck her. 

Rhoswen felt the waves rise up inside her, higher and higher, threatening to crash down at any moment. She wanted him to bring her there. She wanted it so _badly_. 

Then, after getting lost for the longest moment in the sublime sensations he gave her, her screams reached a peak. Her body shuddered, and her hips jerked forward sharply. _Yes, oh gods, yes, that's it._ She pulled his hair hard, and let out a thunderous, resounding cry into the night sky, her body trembling violently.   

“Oh gods… _oh gods_ , Rhoswen…” He couldn't take it any longer. The look on her face as he made her come. Her cunt tightening unbearably around him. It was far, far too good. The pleasure was overwhelming him. He managed to thrust his hips in and out of her only a few more times before he, too, trembled and shook, spilling himself warm and wet inside of her. 

Their bodies went slack. They panted heavily, hands still resting tenderly on one another’s heated skin. For what felt like just a moment, but seemed like an eternity, they stayed there, limbs intertwined, holding tightly to one another, breathless, spent, euphoric. The kind of blissful moment that could have lasted forever. 

Forever was brought to a halt when Rhoswen leaned back and looked down with disgust at the sticky array of fluids leaking out of her. "Gods, what a bloody mess." 

She jumped off the leather-wrapped chest without another look at him, and scanned the deck for the whereabouts of her clothes, hands on her bare hips. Carvallain leaned one hand on the chest, still feeing like he could barely stand. "You'll find a basin and cloth below deck." 

Her eyes narrowed, and her face returned to its usual scowling expression, as she hastily retrieved her garments from where they had been scattered. "Yer still holdin' up yer end of the deal, ya hear? Or I'll have yer cock cut off regardless." 

She pointed at him accusingly, glaring as fiercely as she had before they’d gotten themselves into this little… situation. But now she was doing so while stark naked, skin still flushed, with his seed running down her thighs.  

He brought his right elbow into his left hand and smirked. "I remain under your spell, siren, you may rest assured." 

He smiled the most amused smile she’d ever seen on him. It only made her glare harder. Her glare only amused him more. 

_Ah, when will she ever understand_. Perhaps, one faraway day, he’d be able to tell her he loved her, without receiving threats to his life in response. 


End file.
